


Drinks are on the House

by NightOwl1600



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily, Blackmailing your sibling into helping you break the law, Brotherly Love, Fun, Gen, Humor, Jason is a good brother, Jason owning the Iceberg Lounge, Siblings being annoying as heck, Tim is a lil shit, Underage Drinking, batbros, it was a headcannon that suddenly turned into its own fic halfway through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1600/pseuds/NightOwl1600
Summary: Tim, Conner, and Bart decide to be a little dicey and break the rules by going out to a nightclub, Jason's nightclub to be specific. Jason is not happy that he now has to play babysitter to his nerdy little brother and his dweeb friends.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Conner Kent/Kon-El & Bart Allen, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	Drinks are on the House

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a headcannon and turned into a fic. I can't say much else.

Tim, Conner, and Bart going to the Iceberg Lounge because breaking the rules and underage drinking is such a cool teenage thing to do and Tim suggesting Iceberg Lounge because he knows Jason owns it and if he tells the employees he’s Jason’s brother they could get in and maybe get some free drinks. It could be fun to mess with Jason anyway.

Meanwhile one of the security tells Jason that his brother and some of his brother’s friends have shown up. He’s surprised but whatever, its probably Dick bringing some of his friends (maybe Wally and Donna, hopefully Kori and Roy too) and Dick will probably try to get Jason to hang out with them because, according to Dick, Jason needs to go out with friends more often on a non-vigilante outing. Whatever Dick.

But when he gets to the table the security said his brother is at, Jason has to do a double-take and sees the goody-two-shoes Replacement and his buddies awkwardly trying to figure out what drinks would suit them.

“Pretender” Jason greets. He’s smiling but that doesn’t hide any of the anger. He doesn’t really care if the world sees him getting mad at the Replacement. This time its justified since this kid is actually underage.

“He’s not a pretender, mind you. He really is, or was, Robin too you know?” Tim’s friend Superteenager defends (is that what he’s going by now? isn’t Damian’s friend the Superbrat? Its hard to keep up with his brothers’ friends).

“No, I’m not calling him Pretender because of that.” Jason argues, giving the Superteenager a glare. “I’m calling him Pretender because he’s in my nightclub pretending that he’s old enough to drink.”

“And what? You’re mad at me? I didn’t even know you were gonna be here tonight. You told Dick that you were going on a space mission or something.” Tim butts in.

Jason lets out an exasperated sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I only told Dick that because everytime he knows I’m working he comes here and tries to get me to hang out. But thats not the point right now. The point is that you are not old enough to be here and you need to leave.” Jason gestures towards the door and waits for Tim and company to head out.

“Ok wait,” Tim holds up his hands in a placating way. “You’ve taken me to bars before and I wasn’t old enough then. Why are you mad at me now?”

Jason cannot believe the nerve of this kid. “Why?” he asks sarcastically. “How about because those times I was with you. And you didn’t bring the Superteenager and Fastboy Mcgee with you. You can’t just walk into a nightclub looking like your twelve years old and expect things to go off without a hitch. There are like, I don’t know,” Jason waves his hands in the air. “There are people who drug drinks or steal from you or try to take advantage of you when you’re drunk. And plus, have any of you ever gotten really, really drunk. Do any of you know how to handle you drinks?”

The Superteenager shrugs and mumbles a “sure I do” and Fastboy Mcgee just shakes his head “no” with an irritating smile on his face like all of what Jason just said has no consequence whatsoever. Tim, at least, has the decency to look a little guilty.

“Ok but,” the Replacement starts and Jason has to stop himself from trying to flip the table, “you told me you were going to bars and clubs when you were still underage. So you can’t get mad at me for it.”

“That was different!” Jason all but screams at Tim. Why can’t this kid just listen for once? “I was a kid with almost no adult supervision for the first few years of my life and when Bruce picked me up I was just used to it already. I was a troubled kid. You three on the other hand,” Jason accuses, pointing to the three culprits. “have literally no reason to be here.” 

“Ok but I also had very little to no adult supervision the first few years of my life,” Tim argues with a smug look on his face like the little shit he is. Tim knows his situation and Jason’s were different. This was just a way to piss his older brother off. “so I guess you could say I am also troubled in my own way. But,” Tim pauses for dramatic effect. “If you’re here with us then maybe we won’t get into any more trouble.”

Tim knows he can’t win it all at this point, but he’s trying to negotiate and reach a compromise. And Jason can really see this kid working at WE making deals with that smug negotiator look he has on right now.

“Thats it,” Jason says as he pulls out his phone. “I’m calling security and then calling Bruce, Dick, and Alfred to tell them exactly what you did you little shits. I might even call Barry and Clark too.”

The Superteenager and Fastboy Mcgee freeze up in fear, but Tim, the ever so smug and prideful and a general pain in the ass Tim, stands up to look more intimidating and throws down his winning card.

“You do that, and I tell Bruce about who really banged up the Batmobile when he was off-world.”

The entire table goes silent. Jason gasped, “You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

The glaring contest that ensues is one Bart and Conner will never forget. The intensity reaches record heights. Seeing Tim glare at one of his siblings, most especially Jason, might be even scarier than watching Tim face up to Batman.

“Fine.” Jason finally gives in. “But I am only getting you dweebs one drink each and then I am kicking your butts out.”

“Two drinks.” the Superteenager interrupts. “For free.”

Jason cannot believe he is being blackmailed by these nerds but he doesn’t really have a choice. “Fine. But I stay with you the entire time to make sure you idiots don’t burn down my nightclub while you’re at it.”

“What makes you think we’re going to do any property damage?” Fastboy Mcgee asks.

“Because there are a whole lot of rumors going around the hero community that you three are not a good combination if you were expecting things to be in one piece after everything is over. And I have worked too hard to let this place get destroyed.” Jason states.

“Fine with me,” Tim says as he slumps back into his chair with a victorious grin on his face.

Jason lets out one more exasperated sigh, “Ugh, when did your goody-two-shoes ass learn to be such a little shit?”

“Probably from hanging out with you,” Tim replies in an earnest way. Jason is one half irritated and one half proud. At least the kid was learning not to be so serious or perfectionist all the time. He’ll take it as a small win.

Jason gets to the bar and orders the terror trio drinks he thinks they would like and one for himself. Meanwhile a group of beautiful women a little bit down the bar are giggling as they watch him. They must have heard the argument. Jason tries to hide his face as much as he can. He’s too embarrassed to face anyone right now.

Then suddenly, one of the woman tap his shoulder. He turns to her and he is absolutely sure he is blushing red from the embarrassment of having to babysit his dweeb little brother and his dweeb friends. Then the woman says “I think its really great that you look out for your little brother and his friends like that. You’re a real sweet guy.”

And Jason isn’t sure how its possible but he blushes some more. He gives a nervous chuckled and shrugs. “Its nothing much. Someone has got to look out for him.”

The woman giggles and heads back to her group with a promiscuous wink as Jason grabs the drinks and heads back to the table with his brother.

The three of them give Jason a very teasing look. 

“Thanks for the drinks.” Fastboy Mcgee says.

“She’s pretty.” Superteenager says.

“I think she liked you. You should ask her out.” Tim says as he nudges Jason on the shoulder. 

“Stay out of my love life Pretender.” Jason says as he downs his drink. 

And thats the story of how Jason ended up getting drinks with his little shit but not entirely bad baby brother and his dweeb friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Definitely a lot of inaccuracies but I had fun writing it!


End file.
